Stalker?
by cheesypuffs
Summary: How does he know her name? Is he a stalker? A stalker who can cook? P.S. The summary is horrible because I can't be bothered anymore. P.P.S. It's quite short... P.P.P.S. SasuHina!


**Disclaime****r: **I don't think I've _ever_ actually remembered to put this thing in the _first_ time. _Naruto _and it's character's aren't mine.

* * *

Stalker?

Today, in Kurenai's cooking class, there was a new student! How utterly exciting!

Hinata Hyuuga, currently the worst cook in the class, was hoping that the new student would be even worse than her. After the first fifteen minutes though, her hope had been crushed.

"Ah!"

"I-"

"D-d-don't! I...I can do this by myself, thank you."

"Hn."

Oh dear. This was going to be a very, very long cooking class. Why did he even come to a cooking class anyway? He could cook perfectly! Almost as well as Neji! And in some ways he did remind Hinata of Neji, with his apparent minimal vocabulary.

"Ah!" That was Hinata's 32nd cut today, caused by slips of her knife. They were making a prawn curry, and she _was _planning on giving it to Neji, to prove that her cooking classes were paying off. But it was quite obvious that they weren't.

According to Hinata, her inability to cook definitely was _not _her fault. Today, it was the stupid prawn and it's stupid vein's fault. Last week it was the stupid butter and the stupid sugar and the stupid egg and the stupid everything-that-goes-into-a-cake's fault. Cooking just wasn't her thing, but she was determined not to give up.

"Ah!"

"I can-"

"N-no! I-it's o-"

That look on his face stopped her right in her tracks. One raised eyebrow and a smirk, apparently had great, hidden powers…or he just looked _too _hott. She wouldn't drool though. She couldn't. She was a proper young lady, who did not drool at really, really hott young men.

"You need help."

Well, that wasn't very nice, was it?

"I…I…"

"You need help."

"B-but…I…"

"Do you want help?"

"I-I…I g-guess…"

"Would you like me to help you?"

_I'm not an idiot dammit! But…_

"Y-yes p-p-please…"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

_Eh? Oh!_

"Hi-"

"Hinata Hyuuga. I know."

…_Stalker._

"Alright! That's all for today!"

-

The class had ended with Hinata placing Winnie the Pooh plasters all over her fingers, and Sasuke watching her, chuckling silently to himself.

It was three o'clock, and Hinata was shuffling along behind Sasuke. Following him to…she wasn't sure where exactly. He said he'd teach her to cook.

_It's not really safe to follow your stalker, is it?_

"Oomph!"

"…"

"I-I'm s-s-sor-"

"Shh."

"'kay," she squeaked.

"We're here."

"Mm."

Sasuke was already standing inside the doorway, taking his leather jacket and shoes off.

"Are you coming in or not?"

_Are you a stalker, or not?_

"Y-yeah…"

She had her pepper spray on hold in her beret, just in case.

Once they had reached the kitchen, she was hyperventilating (on the inside), and he was giving her doubtful looks, due to the fact she was still wearing her blue woollen jacket, and her beret.

"Alright then."

And so, they were off.

4 hours later, Hinata had managed to complete one dish.

"I did it!"

And she did do it. She had made the perfect salad. With the help of a very, very hott guy of course. There was wrapping of the arms around Hinata, there were blushes, there were faints, and there were…how you say, arousals. Which were _not _to be noticed by the small beret wearing girl, at any cost.

"So…"

"…"

"Dinner?"

_Can't be completely sure he's not a stalker yet. Dinner couldn't hurt though..._

-

Ah, the start of a beautiful relationship. If it wasn't for Sasuke blackmailing Neji into letting him make contact with his younger cousin by threatening to tell Tenten his feelings for her, then Hinata would probably never have learnt how to make a simple salad. :)

* * *

**A/N:** Random, just a bit, ain't it? I decided that Sasuke should be the one who can cook, just for a change.

Just a very, very quick little thing I wrote. Trying to get back into the mood of writing since I have nothing to do this summer. As of yesterday, my school finally saw it fit to release us!

cheesebox xoxoxox


End file.
